Kevin
Kevin was a newborn vampire who acted as Raoul's second-in-command in the Seattle newborn army. He got killed by Emmett in the confrontation against the Cullens and the shape-shifters. Biography Early life Kevin was part of Raoul's human gang, and was recruited by Riley Biers at Raoul's suggestion. Riley sought him out and asked if he wanted to join Raoul, and he agreed. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Kevin was first introduced in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner when Riley Biers sent out a hunting party consisting of himself, Bree, Diego, and Casey. Bree inadvertently complained that rather than picking a direction for their hunt, he and "Spider Man" were having an argument over which superhero would make a better hunter: the Incredible Hulk or Spider-Man. Kevin was heard calling "Spider-Man" (the Marvel superhero) a whiny loser and called out, "I'll show you how a real superhero hunts". He grinned widely and jumped onto the middle of the street just as a car was driving by. He grabbed the car just as it is about to hit him and flipped it over his head causing it to land on the pavement upside-down. He proceeded to feed on the driver, but Casey lost control of his thirst and they fought over the driver. Bree, unable to keep control of her thirst for much longer, ran away from the scene with Diego following closely behind. When Bree and Diego returned to where they had left Casey and Kevin earlier, they found the mess the two had created in their absence. Two more cars were stacked on top of the first and drained bodies laid all around. Bree and Diego covered up the mess by making it look like an accident, flaming the lifeless bodies, moving the cars into a different arrangement, and finally blowing up the cars. Kevin was the vampire often used by Riley when he wanted to motivate Raoul to do something. This was first shown when Riley called Raoul's name forward; Raoul would not come so Riley called Kevin and stated that he would become a group leader. Raoul would not stand for that and violently shoved Kevin out of the way to stand rightfully next to Riley. Another time was when Riley was trying to get everyone into the sunlight for the first time. No one would come forward, even Raoul. Riley resorted to calling and forcing Kevin out. As Kevin stood out in the sun glittering, Raoul reluctantly came after. That made it seem like Kevin was the first of the newborns to come out into the sun (besides Bree and Diego during their adventures together). Kevin was hinted to be in Raoul's group. He was last seen being torn apart by Emmett Cullen during the battle. Personality Throughout the novel Bree associated Kevin with stupidity and blindness, as he didn't seem to notice the obvious. This often incurred Riley's anger, such as when Riley ripped off Kevin's arm, broke it in two, and then threw the pieces hard at his face. Riley then called on him a few seconds later, and Kevin beamed as if the previous torment had not happened. He was also known to be a part of Raoul's gang, along with Casey. He compared "The Hulk" with Casey's "Spider-Man" and imitated his moves during one of their night hunts and smashed a passing car and fed on the driver. Appearances *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Seattle newborn army